Close Quarters Pack
Close Quarters Set.PNG|Close Quarters Pack Content. Close Quarters Pack2.jpg|Close Quarters Pack Equipped View. Close Quarters.PNG|The pack in the game loading screen. Shotgun Protection.PNG|The content of the pack in the game loading screen. Bundle Tip.PNG|Skip 3 Tiers Of Summer Camp 2! Close Quarters Pack.png|Added bonus when you buy the bundle! cqpsc2.jpg|The pack made a comeback in the Summer Camp 2 (Event)! The '''Close Quarters Pack '''is a bundle that was released as soon as the Summer Camp started and also made a return in the Summer Camp 2. The bundle contains an equipment set that provides 7% Agility and 20% Health. The set also provides 60% damage reduction from the Blunderbuss, Shotgun and Double Barrel Shotgun and also contains 75 Immunity Shields. Purchasing this bundle costs or during the Summer Camp and Summer Camp 2 respectively. The contents could also be earned separately by completing the tiers of both Events. It was once, purchasable again during the Memorial Weekend Sale at a higher price of . This was a limited time offer only. Contents *Close Quarters Mask - 10% Health + 60% Shotgun damage reduction *Close Quarters Vest - 10% Health + 60% Double Barrel Shotgun damage reduction *Close Quarters Pants - 7% Agility + 60% Blunderbuss damage reduction *75 Immunity Shields Close Quarters Mask Boost.PNG Close Quarters Vest Boost.PNG Close Quarters Pants Boost.PNG Strategy This bundle is really useful against Shotguns like the Double Barrel Shotgun or the normal Shotgun because they won't be able to kill you instantly anymore. It also turns the Blunderbuss a 2 - 3 shot kill Weapon, depending on the range. You would only suffer 40% of the damage given by the Shotguns. Use this bundle to your advantage and kill as many Shotgun users as you can. With the additional 75 Immunity Shields, you are able to have longer fights and acquire more kills. However, don't be too confident with this Bundle because you are still vulnerable to other types of damages, such as Explosives or Energy Weapons. And be careful! This Bundle does not protect you from Automatic Shotgun or Aristocrat's Shotgun! Trivia *It is the 4th bundle to contain a set with a special ability. *It is the 3rd bundle to contain a set that provides a permanent boost. *This pack changes the community's over reliance with most Weapons that fall under the Shotgun category. The introduction of this set forced players to adapt new strategies and therefore made the game more diverse. The Double Barrel Shotgun now requires 3 shots to take out opponents. The Shotgun's damage is nullified by the headgear of the set. *This set also protects you from golden weapons such as Golden Shotgun and Golden Blunderbuss. *Using this set with Medic Jacket (assuming supportive gadget is equipped, player can nullify the damage of Shotgun, Golden Shotgun, Blunderbuss and Golden Blunderbuss. However, the total protection given by these two gears are 90% only **The Close Quarters Pants can be replaced with the Biker Pants, which reduces 20% of shotgun damage for more protection. ** See also *Shock Force Kit *Spec Ops Pack *Anti-Explosive Pack Category:Bundles Category:Reduces Damage from Weapons